Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with vehicle maintenance, as an example. No matter the type of vehicle: car, truck, SUV, boat or airplane, the level of maintenance can determine its longevity, performance and reliability. Vehicle maintenance is one of the most important aspects of vehicle ownership; however, vehicular maintenance is also one of the most neglected areas of vehicle ownership.
Newer vehicles can accumulate many miles without showing outward signs of wear and tear, thus, creating the misconception that the vehicle is still new and does not need maintenance. For example, many people purchase new vehicles prior to a trip or vacation adding thousands of miles in a matter of months, and then fail to perform an oil change or other maintenance as required as the car is only a few months old.
Additionally, some owners find the high-tech computer-controlled systems of new vehicles confusing or intimidating and put-off maintenance until something goes wrong. Still other owners are under the misconception that new vehicles do not need maintenance. Some people who purchase a new car believe that all they have to do is fill it with gas, change the oil and drive it. Often, the user expects the vehicle to last 5 to 10 years until they trade it for a new car.
Furthermore, engines and transmissions used in new vehicles have improved over their predecessors and the advanced ignition and fuel injection system of newer vehicles have virtually eliminated the traditional tune-up, e.g., adjusting carburetors, installing points and setting the timing. These facts have created the misconception that cars are like washing machines or refrigerators, operating for years with little or no maintenance, and that is simply not the case. These systems must still undergo some form of maintenance to provide reliably operation.
Vehicle maintenance involves a variety of different maintenance procedures including: checking the battery, checking the electrical system, keeping a check on the oil and fluids and changing the oil spark plugs, filters and fluids. Generally, the manufacturer includes a recommended maintenance schedule for specific maintenance items at given times and/or mileages; these maintenance schedule are often listed in the owner's manual. For example, the suggested maintenance intervals of, e.g., every 12,000 miles or 300 hours of engine operation (e.g., tune-up, inspect chassis, brakes steering linkages, suspension, ball joints, replace fluids, change oil, replace the oil filter, check/change differential fluids, change spark plugs, change ignition wires, etc.) for major services and other minor service every 3,000 to 6,000 miles (or hour equivalent) (e.g., change oil and oil filter, inspect fluids, inspect brakes, inspect ball joints, etc.). Furthermore, the manufacturer requires these services are performed at the specific time and an authorized or certified dealership. The adherence to vehicle maintenance can determine its longevity and reliability. Even with the importance of automotive maintenance, it remains one of the most neglected areas of vehicle ownership.
The problem of decreased vehicle lifetime due to noncompliance with scheduled automotive maintenance has been recognized for many years; and while numerous solutions have been proposed, none of them adequately addresses the problem.